who was our mother
by sharon-16
Summary: no idea


Who was our mother  
(idea wasned charmed relatet but I think I can do a good job making it  
charmed relatet.)  
  
disclaimer  
  
the story isn't relatet to a seson its about the 2 daugthers of piper halliwell in this story piper died when she had 2 children 2 girls 1 is 2 years od the other is a 1 year and 3 months old the name of the oldest is Sharon(she is named after the singer of within temptation) the other one is named serena cant tell you the story behind her name Read and I hope you like it.  
  
Prolog  
  
Piper halliwell died when she was 30 leveing 2 young girls Thje oldest one Sharon halliwell 2 years old and her little sister Serena halliwell 1 year and 3 months old. The girls were broth to a orphanage. Serena got adoptet a month after they got broth there. Sharon ripet a picture and gave a half to the new mother of her sister Swearing her that she ones would find her  
14 years later.  
Sharon  
No date  
  
I was sitting in my room in the orphanage. Staring out side. Listening to music singing along. My friends say I have a good voise. "Sharon ther is a visitor." "ok dorien." I stoord up turned of my metal music and went down to the visitors room. "hello?" I said I saw no one. "o hello I am sorry I just got myself coffee." A woman said. "its ok, I am Sharon halliwell." "I know, I am paige matthews." "oh your from social serveses." "yes." "why did you wanna see me?" "well Sharon I found some one that wants to take you in there home fore probation." "oh cool." "you only have to change your life stile and music stile and clothing." "What no way gothic wicca is in my blood you cant forbid me." "no I cant but they can" "no there not my parents and if I have to change what I am, I am not going." "on your age you don't have a lot of chanses." "I am not changing who I am miss matthews." "ok ill talk to them maybe you better get your stuff ready." I went upstairs to my room. I pact my clothes and my favrot fantasy dress. Than my cd,s and my radio. And I went down stairs again. "they will see what they can handle." I walked to a man and a women. "hello young lady I am dan Gordon, and this is my wife lila." " I am Sharon halliwell." "your relatet to the halliwell sisters rite prue piper and phoebe? " "yes piper was my mother." "well lets go to your new home." We drove to a manor I seemed to recotnize it was pink it looked filmiliar but I couldnt plase where I saw it before "home sweet home" dan gordon said. We went into the pink manor. "I recotnise this mister gordon is that possible?" "yes darlin it was your mothers house." There two empty rooms you may pic out your room." I went upstairs and picet the last room of the hall. Next to it was the stairs to the attic. I climbet up there the door was seeled I couldn't enter it. I walked down to the first floor and than to the basement. I found some old trunks here I looked in them I found pictures of three girls. I recotnized my mother in them than thouse other two girls must be my aunts. I took all the albums I found up to the living room and sat down. I looked at all the pictures I saw my own mother growing up trough the pictures till the women I vageley knew. "mister Gordon may I cal my boyfrend?" I asked. He said yes so I picet up the phone and dailed my boyfriends number. "yeah hello." I heard him say. "hey its me." "who is me?" "funny baby." "you know me, where are you I called the orphanage cose I missed you they said you are adoptet." "yeah I now live on prescot streat that pink house it was my mom,s" "I live close by." "cool come and visit sometimes." "I will." " baby I am going to hang up this dude that adoptet me dosnt look that friendly." "ok ill see you soon." I looked back to the albums. I saw a picture of my mother and her ex husband my father. I wondered if my father was stil alive. Later I saw a black man. "Mister Gordon how do you know my mother?" I asked him. He sad down beside me. "well I datet your mother after she devorsed your father." "that's not possible sir cose my sister is my real sister and my mother dindnd have other man in the house after my fater disapeard." "well ok not after but before your mother was married I datet her." "ok but who is this guy than?" I showed him the picture of the black man. "that's a polise man darryl morris." "is he stil police?" "yes." "may I go visit my boyfriend and the police station?" "shore." I went out side and walked to the next streat I saw my bpoy friend sitting on the pochts of his house stairing infront of him. I walked to him and sropet infront of him "scram your blocking my light." "he said." "and there I thought you would be glad to see me." "Sharon, I am sorry I didn't recognise you." He got up and hugged me. "I mist you little girl." "come on we have to go to the police station." "why?" "I found this old picture album and my mom was friends whit this police man darryl morris." "well lets go than." We entered the police station. "hello can I help you?" "yes I am looking fore officer Darryl Morris." "officer funny, you wil mean chief morris, ill call him." The woman said something in an intercom. A black man came out of the room in the back "yes abby whats wrong? " "these two want to talk to you sir." "ok follow me." We walked to the room." "well ok tell me who are you." "I am Sharon halliwell this is my boyfriend ruud jolie." "halliwell?" "yes." "are you family to preu piper and phoebe halliwell?" "yes piper halliwell was my mother." "good lord that I have the blessing to see the daughter of one of my best friends." "can you chek something fore me sir? " "if its not criminal yes shore sweety, and cal me darryl your mother did that to, jeses you even look like her." 


End file.
